


Time

by thetruecap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he gets a lot of those, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Feels, POV Jack Kline, Panic Attacks, Protect Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruecap/pseuds/thetruecap
Summary: Jack has a panic attack. Sam brings him comfort.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Time by Pink Floyd would be an amazing background to this story.  
> I apologize in advance for any errors or mistakes!!  
> Enjoy

The time.

Of all the concepts that had been forced into Jack's head after he was born, the time scaried him the most. He couldn't control it. He couldn't see it. He couldn't... He couldn't.  
With a blink of an eye the moment was gone. What had been his 'now' was 'past' a second later. Every time he thought about it, he couldn't focus on his task and his head started to hurt. How was it possible that humans named something that was so elusive, how could they say that they can manage their time if time didn't belong to anyone and couldn't be managed?

Jack hated thinking about time. He hated falling into vicious circle of thoughts about past, present and future. Every time it happened, his body did really weird things. One time he even thought that that was it, he was dying because time loved taking everything away from him and that was why he couldn't catch a breath or sit or even exist. The tears were making it hard to move, but he managed to hide in the corner of his room with arms around his curled legs. Hurtful mantra got stuck inside his head, unwanted voice kept on telling him that everyone would become old and die soon, that he would be left alone with more and more graves every day. He wanted to claw the walls, he wanted to hit his head with something hard, he... He really wanted for this to end, regardless of methods it took to achieve it. It was late so he definitely couldn't scream, although he really wanted to. His whole body hurted him like he was on fire, the voice got so loud he couldn't really hear any other thoughts. 

So he threw his head back and hit the wall with it. And once more. And again and again, until the pain won the battle for his feelings. One small breath, then another, just to make sure he could finally breath. He touched the back of his head; his fingers were coated with blood, but the wound was already gone and the blood on his fingers and the wall were the only indications of what had happened. 

Jack felt sick for having suck a massive mood swing. It was so pathetic of him to be scared of the most normal thing in the world. The last thing he wanted was Dean finding out about this and throwing him out of the bunker as Jack was apparently mentally unstable. 

The only thing he wanted was to lay on the floor and cry. And so he did.

Next thing he knew was that someone was knocking at his door and opening them silently.  
"Jack, the breakfast is ready." He heard Sam's voice. "Hey, why were you sleeping on the floor? Is something wrong with your bed?" Sam was now approaching him.  
"No, it's just happened." Jack purposefully rubbed his eyes so that Sam wouldn't notice that they were all read and puffy before. "The bed is fine." He opened his eyes now and smiled at Sam. He really didn't want him to see the blood and ask questions he couldn't answer.  
But Sam didn't seem to believe that Jack voluntarily choose sleeping on the floor.  
"Did... Oh god, is that blood on the wall? Jack, were you attacked?" Now Sam's moves were faster, worried, just like his voice sounded. "Jack. Can you hear me?"  
"Yes, Sam." He focused on their conversation not to drift away again. "No one has attacked me. I- I fell."  
"You fell." Sam repeated his statement with disbelief.  
"Yes." Jack tried not to show any negative emotions but tears were starting to blur his vision.  
"Hey buddy, it's okay. You're okay." The hunter saw the truth in younger man's eyes; he knew very well that Jack was scared of being abandoned because of even the smallest mistake. That's why he had to convince him otherwise, that he was safe, that they would protect him from everything and everyone and that he could tell him everything.  
"I don't think so, Sam." He whispered, not being able to speak louder.  
"You are. We all are." Carefully, the older man hugged Jack. He didn't want to scare him even more and he felt how scared the other man was. "My doors are always open for you. You don't have to deal with everything alone." Sam said softly and started to stroke Jack's hair. He could feel dried blood and tell exactly where the most harm was done. "I know that maybe this isn't the most comfortable way to sit-" He could tell that Jack was smiling and he was smiling too. "-but sharing your emotions and thoughts with someone might bring you comfort and peace."  
"What if I said that I did this to myself...?"  
"Then I would hug you even more. Do you like hugging?" Sam tried to make his voice sound light, but inside he felt such an overwhelming wave of sadness.  
"Yes. I do." Jack felt it too. Sam's sadness. But he knew Sam had only good intentions, that he really cared about him and didn't lie about all of those things.  
"Then what would you say if I suggested a cuddling session after breakfast?" Sam tightened his grip a little bit, being scared that if he let go, younger man would fall once again into that hurtful spiral of emotions that caused him to harm himself.  
"I would willingly agree." Jack laughed softly.  
"And we could talk if you want. About anything."  
"I want that too."

Next time Jack felt the panic building inside him, he went to Sam. He was better than pain at muting the voice inside his head.  
And was an excellent hugger.


End file.
